O Retrato
by Patricia PM
Summary: "O retrato" é uma pequena one-shot. As personagens nao me pertencem, mas a historia sim. Kag


*******O Retrato*******

Acordei ainda de madrugada, ao constatar que ainda não eram nem seis da manha revirei na cama de casal e bati no travesseiro como se a culpa de eu não conseguir dormir fosse dele.

Desisti de tentar adormecer novamente, depois de cinco minutos, levantando-me para talvez comer algo, atirei os lençóis para longe, e ignorando os chinelos velhos e confortáveis, pousei os pés no chão gelado e antes de sair do quarto, apenas de cuecas, olhei para o desenho a carvão pendurado no quadro de cortiça.

Sorri apenas com a leve memória da minha mãe me entregar o papel poucos dias antes de morrer.

A verdade é que estava muito doente, mas combateu o cancro durante tantos anos que acabei por me habituar a estar com ela no hospital diariamente, antes e depois das aulas. Nunca estava zangada, maldisposta ou triste, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios, desenhava aquilo que achava ser belo e verdadeiro. Ouvia-me e sempre me fazia rir quando estava triste ou deprimido com algo. As vezes senti-a me culpado com isso, mas penso que talvez aquela fosse a maneira dela se sentir satisfeita com ela própria.

No dia em que me entregou o desenho, estava particularmente alegre.

_-Inuyasha querido!_ – Chamou ela sorridente assim que entrei no quarto. –_ Ontem de noite tive um sonho magnífico._ – Muito pálida, e muito magra, pegou na folha lisa de papel e entregou-me. – _Sonhei que te casavas._

_-Não sejas tola._ – Disse-lhe eu, rindo com a ideia de me casar. Na altura era apenas uma criança, com os meus dezasseis anos, o pensamento de me casar parecia absurdo. _– Sabes que nunca me casarei, és a única mulher para mim._

_-Oh querido, não sejas parvo, isso mudará, vais ver._ – Olhei para o desenho ainda a rir internamente com a ideia, e observei a garota que estava desenhada. Era muito bonita, e quase que parecia real, levantei os olhos para a minha mãe confuso, o que queria aquele desenho dizer? – _Observa bem o desenho que fiz, pois essa será a tua futura esposa. _

_-Tenho que dizer a enfermeira para reduzir o medicamento, estás a alucinar. _

_-Quem me dera estar viva para poder presenciar esse dia._

_-Não digas asneiras, se queres que me case, vais ter que me ajudar a procurar a moça do_ _desenho._ – Ela sorriu ternamente como sempre fazia e adormeceu. Fiquei horas a olhar para ela e depois para o desenho que me dera.

Dois dias depois morreu, mas não sem antes me fazer prometer que se encontrasse a garota do desenho a conquistaria e a faria a mãe dos meus filhos.

Agora, aqui estou eu, seis anos mais tarde, sentado na minha cozinha, apenas de roupa interior, bebendo uma chávena de leite, sozinho, no escuro e às cinco e meia da manhã.

Pensei na possibilidade de ir acordar o Miroku, mas o mais provável era levar com um travesseiro na cara, por isso, passei recto pelo quarto dele e entrei no meu para me vestir. Talvez andar me fizesse bem, e tirasse as lembranças da minha cabeça. As primeiras roupas que apareceram, umas calças de ganga rasgadas e uma t-shirt preta justa, foram as escolhidas para o meu passeio, vesti-me lentamente, sem pressas ou avisos do Miroku de que estava atrasado, e antes de sair, peguei no desenho, sem perceber bem o porque de o fazer.

Estava andando pelo parque, olhando para o retrato da rapariga, quando vi algo se movendo uns vinte metros á minha frente. Afinal não era o único sem sono na cidade. Ignorando a presença desconhecida, continuei a andar até chegar a um banco em frente ao lago alaranjado, que começava a reflectir o começo do nascer do sol.

O desconhecido continuava a avançar na minha direcção, a passo lento e leve, sentia a presença quase atrás de mim, quando a curiosidade de ver quem além de mim saía a estas horas da madrugada me apanhou e virei os olhos para observar quem se aproximava.

Levantei-me do banco tão depressa que assustei a moça que caminhava distraída.

-Você?

-Desculpe? – Perguntou confusa e assustada por ser abordada tão rudemente.

-Lamento tê-la assustado, mas… conhecemo-nos? – Perguntei passando as mãos pelos cabelos prateados quase sem acreditar no que via.

-Perdão, mas acho que não. – Tirei o desenho do bolso e entreguei-lhe. – E o que é isto?

-Algo tão importante para mim, como um tesouro. – A garota baixou os olhos para o retrato, e sorriu tristemente. – Então?

-Está lindo, e é muito parecido comigo.

-A minha mãe entregou-mo á muito tempo, e se não for indiscrição, e sem a querer assustar, disse-me que a moça do retrato seria a minha futura esposa. – Ela voltou a sorrir abertamente para mim, deixando-me maravilhado com a perfeição daquele sorriso, hipnotizado com os grandes olhos azuis e surpreso pelas longas madeixas negras que lhe caiam pelo rosto ovalado.

-Sem me querer assustar? – Confirmei, com medo que ela pensasse que eu era algum tarado que lhe quisesse fazer mal. – Eu deveria ter medo?

-Eu não lhe faria nenhum mal.

-Então… que tal sentarmo-nos no banco e contares-me a historia desse desenho?

-Sim, sim, sim, claro. – Estava tão abismado com aquele encontro que mal conseguia formar uma frase coerente, mas o olhar brilhante daqueles olhos azuis acalmou-me, o meu coração começou a acelerar mais, e o oxigénio pareceu parar de vir na minha direcção por alguns instantes.

-Posso ao menos saber o seu nome?

-Inuyasha Taisho, e o seu…

-Kagome Higurashi.

_*** Seis anos antes ***_

_-Sabias que és muito bonita?_ – Perguntou Izayoi a Kagome, enquanto desenhava os traços perfeitos e delicados da menina de 14 anos. _– Serias uma óptima nora. _– Disse risonha.

_-Oh, não exagere. Nem acredito que me convenceu a deixa-la desenhar-me. _– Disse remexendo os dedos nervosamente, e olhando vez por outra para a porta com medo de que alguém entrasse de repente.

_-Pois, ainda bem que deixas-te. Olha já pensas-te em contar ao meu filho que estás apaixonada por ele?_

_-Não posso, o que diria? Olá o meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, estou no quarto ao lado e costumo fazer quimioterapia ao mesmo tempo que a tua mãe, sabes que estou apaixonada por ti a algum tempo?_ – Perguntou irónica, fazendo Izayoi gargalhar. _– Eu morreria de vergonha._

_-Ok, ok, mas eu continuo a achar que deverias falar com ele_. – Kagome negou e passou a mão pela cabeça careca. – _Vocês fariam um casal super fofo._

_-Não vai desenhar-me careca pois não?_ – Perguntou olhando para Izayoi de lado. – _Eu pretendo deixar o cabelo crescer muito quando a quimioterapia terminar e eu me vir livre desta doença. _

_-Acho que uns cabelos longos e negros te ficariam bem, concordas?_ – Ela assentiu. – _Entao o que pensas fazer assim que puderes ir para casa?_

_-Tenho muitos sonhos que pretendo alcançar_. – Com o olhar fixo na janela, contou a Izayoi como pretendia viajar por todo o mundo, deixar o cabelo crescer até ao fim das costas, apenas pelo facto de ter sido obrigada a rapa-lo, estava desejosa de viver a vida, cada minuto, não, cada minuto não e sim cada milésimo de segundo como se fosse o último.

Assim que Izayoi terminou o seu retrato voltou a colocar o lenço azul na cabeça e voltou para o quarto, olhando de raspão para Inuyasha que acabara de chegar para visitar a mãe.

"Um dia…"

Pensara ela, um dia quando tivesse melhor, com os cabelos longos, totalmente recuperada e tivesse visitado no mínimo cinco países diferentes, ela voltaria apenas para tentar dizer ao rapaz que amava, que queria passar o resto da sua vida, fosse curta fosse longa, com ele, aproveitando cada momento de felicidade.

**FIM**


End file.
